Modern wafer probe stations have been developed for making accurate measurements of semiconductor integrated circuit wafers and other electronic component applications.
High frequency integrated circuits, like Radio Detection and Ranging (RADAR) devices need to be tested on specific test boards. Until now, these integrated circuits were tested on test boards which were placed in a wafer probe station and the probing was done on the wafer probe station. However, a wafer probe station is not well equipped for (test) board alignment and proper fixation.
In some RADAR devices millimetric-wave signals are processed and/or produced. These millimetric-wave signals are only accessible through specific test probes, such as Ground-Signal-Ground (GSG) microwave probes, wherein repetitive and accurate placement on test points of the test boards is required.
Present solutions for electrical characterization in temperature are available, such as Thermal Chucks used in microwave probe systems. However, these solutions have no device under test (DUT) placement system, the temperature setting and test board fixation precision is insufficient, and these chucks have lot of thermal inertia.